2016
' 2016 '''is the 23rd (24th) year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Streamlined Emily ''(new) *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Salty *Spencer *Fearless Freddie *Whiff *Victor *Charlie *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle *Luke *Winston *Stafford *Stephen *Millie *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Timothy *Gator *Marion *Samson *Ryan *Bert the Miniature Engine *Mike *Philip (new) *Bertram (reintroduction) *Seaside Sidney (new) *Frieda (new) *Ashima (new) *Racing Vinnie (new) *Gina (new) *My Custom Engine Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Circus Train *Aquarium Cars *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Musical Caboose *Rocky *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets *Oil and Coal Cargo *Dino Fossil Discovery *Pirate Ship Delivery *McColl's Farm Petting Zoo (new) *Day Out With Thomas 2016 (new) Multi-Car Packs *Adventures of Thomas *Happy Birthday Special *Percy's Musical Ride *Rusty to the Rescue *Oliver's Fossil Freight *James' Roaring Delivery *Hiro's Sticky Spill *Oliver and Oliver *Ready, Set, Race Percy (new) *Diesels in Disguise (new) *Santa's Workshop Express (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Patrick *Race to the Rescue Pack *Jack *Kevin *Butch Battery-Operated *Battery-Operated Thomas *Battery-Operated Percy *Battery-Operated James *Battery-Operated Salty *Battery-Operated Diesel *Battery-Operated Hiro *Battery-Operated Toby *Battery-Operated Spencer *Battery-Operated Gordon *Battery-Operated Victor (new) Roll and Whistle Engines *Roll and Whistle Thomas *Roll and Whistle James *Roll and Whistle Percy *Roll and Whistle Emily *Roll and Whistle Luke *Roll and Whistle Rosie *Roll and Whistle Edward *Roll and Whistle Charlie (new) *Roll and Whistle Connor (new) Talking Engines *Talking Thomas *Talking Gordon *Talking Spencer *Talking Victor Light Up and Reveal Vehicles *Light-Up Reveal Thomas *Light-Up Reveal Henry *Light-Up Reveal Annie and Clarabel (new) Buildings and Destinations *Cranky the Crane *Water Tower *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Deluxe Railroad Crossing *Wood Chipper *Castle Crane *Searchlight *Sodor Dynamite Blast *Sodor Sweet Factory (online exclusive) *Signal House (online exclusive) *Harold's Search and Rescue Helipad (online exclusive) *Sodor Dynamite Blast *Sodor Oil Derrick *Winter Fuel Up *Bubble Loader *Tidmouth Station *Lights and Sounds Ironworks *Steamworks Lift and Repair *Bluff's Cove Lighthouse *Duck Pond Crossing (new) *McColl's Farm Chicken Coop (new) *Shark Food Delivery (new) *Vicarstown Station (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Tidmouth's Tipping Bridge *Over and Under Bridge *Elevated Crossing *Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set *Transforming Track Bridge *Spin and Swim Lily Pond Bridge Sets *Percy and the Mail Station *Deluxe King of the Railway Set *Merrick and the Rock Crusher *James' Fishy Delivery *Up and Around Sodor Adventure Tower *Reg and Percy at the Scrapyard *Steaming Around Sodor Set *Create-A-Set (online exclusive) *Musical Melody Tracks Set *Summer Day Beach Play Set (new) *Speedy Surprise Drop Set (new) *Leap and Splash Dolphin Rescue Set (new) *Race Day Relay Set (new) Sodor Story Collection *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Book Pack *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Accessory Pack *Thomas Birthday Track Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Set *Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Track Pack *James Sorts It Out Set *James Sorts It Out Book Pack *James Sorts It Out Accessory Pack *James Sorts It Out Track Pack Book Packs *Thomas the Tank Engine Book Pack *Percy the Small Engine Book Pack *James the Red Engine Book Pack *Gordon the Big Engine Book Pack *Emily the Stirling Engine Book Pack *Salty the Dockyard Diesel Book Pack *Thomas the Really Useful Engine Book (new; online exclusive) Accessories *Sir Topham Hatt (online exclusive) *Accessory Bundle Pack (online exclusive) *Really Useful Story Stand (online exclusive) *Store and Play Wooden Carry Case (online exclusive) *Hang-and-Store Engine Depot (online exclusive) *4-in-1 Wood Blocks *Train Table Storage Bag Track Packs *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Adaptor Track Pack *Curved Track Pack *Ascending Track and Riser Pack *Lights and Sound Expansion Pack *Log Tunnel Expansion Pack *Build-It-Higher Track Riser (new) *Sure Fit Track Pack (new) Track All individual track pieces are online exclusives. *2" Straight Male to Female *2" Straight Female to Female *2" Straight Male to Male *3" Straight Male to Female *4" Straight Male to Female *6" Straight Male to Female *8" Straight Male to Female *3.5" Curved Male to Female *6.5" Curved Male to Female *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Female to Male/Male *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Male to Female/Female *Y-Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Y-Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Ascending 8.0" Male to Female *X-Track 6.0" Female/Female/Male/Male *Track Riser *Buffer Female *Buffer Male *Stackable Track Riser *13" Ascending Track Piece Play Accessories *Island of Sodor Playboard *Three-Bin Storage Engine (online exclusive) Category:Years